Fairy Tail of a Lone Ninja
by teriyakibowl
Summary: Naruto has already lost most of those he holds dear. When he finally faces the fox he is transferred to an entirely different dimension. What awaits naruto in this new enchanting land? Enter Fairies, mages, and ninjas.
1. Lost

**DISCLAIMER: This story was written using characters and understood baselines from their respective stories to create a new one. Under no circumstances do I own any part of the original works. All official works belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima.**

**The Fairy Tail of a Lone Ninja**

He sighed as he took a long hard look at the headband in his hands. His blond hair hung loosely over his face, which cast a dark shadow over his eyes. A light drip of blood slid down his cheek. His headband had accompanied him on many a mission. Memories flooded his mindscape as he recalled the scratches from the good 'ol wear n' tear on the metal plating. Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, Baa-chan... everyone... Each etch in the metal had its distinct meaning and history. Each held its own blood for those he had lost. A certain lazy boy's voice still droned the same old words in his head, "Troublesome… Troublesome… Troublesome…"

"How troublesome…," breathed the now extremely lethargic blonde. Slowly turning his grimace into a wide toothy grin, the boy managed to breath, "Maa maa, can't be going all Shikamaru yet!"

Despite the many friends now gone, the blond boy somehow kept his sunny disposition, perhaps as a memento and out of respect. One couldn't tell from afar, but the boy was tired. VERY tired. The blood dripped from his grimey face onto the headband. The blonde was currently sitting in a large crater. The ground was laden with lush green grass and was surrounded by trees, magnolia trees to be exact.

Naruto simply could not believe what had happened to him in the past year. He had lost so much, but such was war against the Akatsuki. How many lives had been lost to protect him? And just recently, he had faced the greatest challenge of his life… only to wind up god knows where in this unknown territory…

_Flashback – Taking the Fox_

"_Heh… damn fuzz ball. You really are strong… stronger than I thought you would be…"croaked a battered but still standing Naruto._

"_!" roared the furious beast. How could this boy, this HUMAN be so strong! The beast simply could not fathom the possibility._

"_Shit… well it looks like I've only got one more shot at this…" grinned the confident blond."Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_Instantly thousands of identical images of the young Uzumaki poofed into existence. Like clockwork, the clones instantly started molding swirling balls of energy. The balls steadily enlarged in size, nearly rivaling the clones themselves. As if one entity, the clones descended on the nine tailed demon fox._

"_OODAMA RASENGAN!" yelled a chorus of Narutos._

_In a bright flash, the beast was thrown from its fours onto its back in a stunned state. The original Naruto quicky shifted his stance and began his late sensei's famed technique. The orange around his eyes was the only indication that the change was complete. With practiced ease, the boy began concentrating the same ball in his palm. This time however, the ball began taking a flatter, wider shape, resembling a very large shuriken. His technique primed, Naruto leapt high into the air above the beast. Said fox wasn't too pleased at the sight above him, forcing him to prepare his own technique._

"_DON'T THINK YOU'VE WON YET BOY. I AM THE GREAT DEMON KING THE NINE TAILED FOX. I AM THE STRONGEST OF THE BIJUU. I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY SOME LOWLY CONTAINER." The fox screeched, voice filled with malice. The fox reared back and tilted his head upward. An eerie blood colored sphere began forming at the base of its mouth._

_Naruto's eyes widened, "It's just like that time at the bridge… Damn fox. Always causing trouble. THIS IS THE END!"_

_With one last cry, Naruto threw his spinning shuriken technique while the beast blasted the sphere of raw power at the boy._

"_TAKE THIS, RASENSHURIKEN!"_

_The techniques collided. For a moment both attacks seemed to disappear. Suddenly a massive blast at the epicenter occurred, both techniques still fighting for dominance. To Naruto's surprise, a dark sphere began forming, much like the one that had formed with his clash with Sasuke many years ago at the Valley of the End. Quite suddenly, the ball expanded and engulfed Naruto._

"_UGH… WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled the confused shinobi. As composed as many years of battle death may have made him, Naruto Uzumaki was still the loudmouth blond and evidently nothing would change that._

_In the blink of an eye, Naruto felt his entire body shift and his vision swirled. He felt his body being pulled away. The last thing the boy saw before he blacked out from the uncomfortable sensation was a howling fox._

_As soon as it had occurred, it had disappeared, followed by still silence. The fox blinked madly and roared in rage. With the boy gone, he was hypothetically free, and yet he remained in the vast white void. The fox continued to howl and howl, "DAMN YOU UZUMAKI! DAMN YOU FOURTH HOKAGE!"_

_End Flashback_

Sighing, Naruto slowly rose to his feet, much to the chagrin of his legs. He trudged towards one of the Magnolia trees where he leaned heavily and caught his breath. "Damn," he cursed. His body was still covered in several deep cuts and wounds. It dawned on him that the fox was no longer present and would also not be able to heal his wounds quickly anymore. With another sigh, Naruto continued his long trek to try and find his way out of the clearing. Unfortunately for the blond, the task was proving to be much more difficult with all the blood he had lost and his vision blurring.

Causing the blond even more dismay, he heard voices dead ahead from the forest.

"QUICK THIS WAY! THE CRASH WAS OVER HERE!" Naruto heard. He looked behind him and sweat dropped, finally noticing the deep impact on the ground where he had been lying moment before. "Time to cut back on that ramen." He concluded.

His attention back ahead, Naruto's eyes widened considerably at the sight before him. A beautiful looking woman with flowing red hair dawning a serious expression stood before him. Her metal breast plating shone brightly against the sun, forcing Naruto to squint in her direction. He shifted his gaze to two of her companions. One was a boy with pink hair and a scarf who was grinning maniacally in Naruto's direction. The other boy was wearing no shirt with a full head of black hair.

"HEY ERZA IS HE AN ENEMY? LETS FIGHT HIM. HEY YOU FI-" started the loud pink haired boy until the other boy punched his head.

"Natsu will you shut up already?" he remarked. Just as quickly the pink haired boy Naruto now knew as Natsu lept back up and punched the other boy with a flaming fist, both actions to which Naruto was taken aback in surprise and sweat dropped at the same time.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?" "YEAH YOU HEARD ME WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP!" "NO YOU" "NOOO YOUUU!"

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" declared the red headed woman. "You there! My name is Erza Scarlet, S-class mage of fairy tail! Who are you and what have you done here?"

"S-Class? Must be strong… Mage? Wtf? Fairy tail? What the hells that?" thought Naruto in rapid succession. Naruto attempted to answer, but as he opened his mouth, he felt his body finally seizing up, and he fell forward to the ground.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Erza yelled, now running over to the downed blond.

Naruto's vision was blacking out yet again. The last thing he saw was the red haired woman running towards him.

"What was her name again? Eh… whatever…" Naruto's face hit the floor."

**So there you have it guys! This is my first chapter ever… so let me know what you guys think! I've got a general idea of where im going to take this story so I'd appreciate more tips on how to better my writing opposed to story ideas, but still feel free to add your own two cents. DOMO ARIGATO**


	2. Beginning Anew

**Thanks for the reviews last time guys! Really appreciate em. Anyway, I'll try and keep things as plausible as I can. It's easy to get on tangents and write very unrealistically lolz. Anyway enough of that. Without further adieu, here's chapter two. (HAH THAT RHYMES)**

**Ch. 2: Beginning Anew**

_"Naruto. I had faith in you… I thought you were stronger than this."_

_"Weren't we your _precious_ people?"_

_"You're just going to let us DIE?"_

_Everyone… I tried. There was nothing I could do…_

_"Excuses, excuses… False promise after false promise. You let down your village Naruto."_

_No… I… it was all I could—_

_"Heh. Still weak, dobe."_

_I… I.._

"AUGH!" Naruto shot up. Cold sweat dripped down his face, pooling next to the creases of his bloodshot eyes. "Dammit. Those dreams again…" he sighed, letting his body fall unceremoniously back onto the couch he was resting on. Naruto calmly observed the unfamiliar room around him. With minor discomfort, Naruto haphazardly swung his legs over and stood to stretch. He meandered over to the desk in the middle of the room. The blonde couldn't help but notice how strikingly similar the room was to the Hokage's office. He picked up an old photograph off the desk. There stood a short man with a few others, all adorning wide grins and arms over each other under a sign that read "Fairy Tail." Putting down the photograph, Naruto noticed a large portrait on the wall, showing a tough looking man with wild blond hair not so unlike his own.

"That would be my grandson." A voice chimed behind Naruto. Naruto looked up quickly, slightly surprised.

"I sensed him moments before he spoke but how did he get so close without me noticing?" he thought. Deciding to move along in stride, the blonde replied, "Doesn't look a whole lot like you jiji. He reminds me a bit of myself actually."

"Hah! He's a brash one that boy… But enough about my grandson. I'll get straight to the point. My name is Makarov, leader of this guide, Fairy Tail. Who are you and where did you get all those wounds?"

"Ano… you wouldn't believe me if I tried to explain, but I guess I owe it to you for the treatment."

Several frowns, disbelieving looks, and hours later, Makarov gave a resigned sigh. "So, Naruto, you're telling me that you've never heard of Fairy Tail, the land of Magnolia, and much less the land of Fiore. You had a demon sealed inside you and those wounds were inflicted when you battled it."

"Well in a nutshell yes," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

With another heavy sigh, Makarov continued, "Well I cannot say I've ever heard of this… Konoha either. So you were a soldier then?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "A ninja yes. I fought for my village. I didn't tell you that. How could you tell?"

Giving a light chuckle the wise old man replied, "You're eyes. I can see it in your eyes, blue as they are. They're very heavy. And yet you're still so young."

With that Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Old man, where I come from you're an adult by the time you turn twelve. Death is no stranger."

Makarov nodded understandingly. "Well Naruto, I take it you've got some experience then? I assume you know next to nothing about this world so why don't you try taking a shot at joining our guild? Of course, we have to see what you're able to do before we can let you in," he grinned.

Spending a moment in contemplation, Naruto finally agreed, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea! And don't you worry, I'm more than capable to handle myself."

His grin widening, Makarov shook his hand. "Well once you're wounds are healed up we'll have you spar with one of our members. In the meantime why don't you head on down to the main hall? You're quite the center of attention these past few days."

"I've been out for a few days?" Naruto quirked. Ah. right. No fox.

"Yes, your wounds were rather extensive, and you were suffering from extreme exhaustion. Just take it easy for a little while."

Naruto thanked Makarov and shut the door behind him. Sighing for what seemed like the tenth time today, Naruto cursed, "Damn fox. Always causing trouble since day one."

Naruto looked out the window and was starting to drift into his musings when suddenly a blue cat with wings flew through, narrowing cleaving Naruto's face off.

"ACK! What the hell… owwww my ass…" Naruto looked up to see a smiling blue cat with a fish.

"AYE! Sorry bout that! You're that new guy!" it spoke.

"Uhmm… Yea… I am." Naruto started. Talking animals? I'm right at home. "So anyway hey there! I'm Naruto."

"AYE! My name's Happy! I like fish and flying and my best friend is Natsu!"

"Natsu? That was the name of that kid earlier…"

"AYE! Listen Naruto, I have to find Natsu so bye for now!" said the cat, flying back out the window.

Continuing into the hall, Naruto was too busy compensating for his now obnoxious limp and contemplating on recent events to notice the looming figure in front of him. Not so surprisingly, he ran right into an extremely build man.

"Ah sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention." Naruto said.

"HUH? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT BOY? BE A MAN! FIGHT MEEEEE!"

Taken aback, Naruto sweatdropped at the eccentric response. Ready to block the incoming fist, he was surprised to see a pink haired boy come flying from the side and deliver a kick to the man's face, sending him careening and twirling through the air so gracefully a gymnast would be jealous.

"ELFMAN! FIGHT ME!" the pink haired boy screamed.

"NAATSUUUUUUUUU HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME! THAT WAS VERY UNMANLY OF YOU! LET'S SETTLE THIS LIKE REAL MEN!"

"WHATD YOU SAY? BRING IT, WE'LL SETTLE THIS HERE AND NOW!"

"Natsu, its exactly because your so loud and out of control that you keep getting yourself into messes like thi—SMACK" started a shirtless, dark haired boy before getting punched hard enough to be flung across the room through several pillars.

"These two were from that time…" thought Naruto again sweatdropping.

"SHUT UP GRAY! MAYBE YOU SHOULD PUT ON SOME CLOTHES ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"HUH? WHAT WAS THAT YOU FLAMING SHIT? YOU LOOKIN' FOR A FIGHT?"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM! IF YOU WERENT SUCH A DUMBASS YO-"

At this point, much to Naruto's now lack of surprise, a bottle flew through the air and hit Natsu. "OW! WHO THE HELL THREW THAT! COME ON I'LL FIGHT YOU ALL YOU BASTARDS!"

"SHUT UP NATSU! LETS GO RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Naruto had to dodge several fireballs randomly fired in his direction. Soon enough he found his way over to the bar breathing heavily and needless to say, scared a bit shitless. "GOOD GOD THESE PEOPLE ARE CRAZY." He thought, ducking the occasional chair flying his way. Feeling a bit safer in his new venue, Naruto decided to relax and order something despite the ensuing chaos taking place behind him.

"Excuse me miss! Can I get a bott-" he started, only to be roughly pulled into a headlock.

"YAKNOW THAT'S MY SEAT YOUR SITTIN' IN. WHAT YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THAT? EH WHATEVER. CMON DRINK DRINK!" the woman, now choke holding Naruto said, practically shoving a bottle down Naruto's throat.

_I REALLLY AMM GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_After several long minutes of choking and sputtering, the woman finally clumsily let go from her own intoxication and passed out face down on the bar. Naruto breathed heavily backing as far away as he could from the woman. Finally free from his torment, Naruto addressed the woman behind the counter, "EXCUSE ME MISS BUT DOES THIS HAPPEN ALL THE TIME!"

The woman turned to him with the sunniest smile Naruto had ever seen, "Why yes of course! It's because we're fairy tail!" She said in a sing song voice. At that Naruto just gaped at her in disbelief. "By the way Mr. Newcomer I'm Mirajane! Welcome to Fairy Tail! You know you've been the hot topic for quite a while now!"

Scratching the back of his head with his trademark grin, "Yeah I left quite a scene back in that forest. It's nice to meet you Mirajane. I'm Naruto."

The two were about to shake hands, when a bottle flew in and hit Mirajane in the head, sending her falling to the ground with comical blood spurting from her head in a fountain like fashion. Naruto again gaped at her incredulously with her absurd grin still plastered on her face.

"!"

"!"

"BE A MAN!"

"GRAY PUT SOME DAMN PANTS ON."

"EVERYONE, ERZA'S COMING BACK."

….silence…

"OOHHH SHITTTTTTT!" chorused the guild, eliciting yet another sweeatdrop from the ninja.

"OK QUICK QUICK EVERYONE PUT UP THOSE TABLES!"

"COME WITH ME GUYS LETS PICK UP THIS GLASS."

"CRAP, WHER'D WE THROW THE CHAIRS?"

_BOOM. _The heavy doors of the entrance began creaking open and everyone rushed to their usual spots. Fully open, the doors revealed the same red haired woman Naruto had seen before blanking out.

"I have returned. Natsu! Gray! I'm glad to see you two are getting along as usual." She started.

"O-o-of course Erza! Why wouldn't we be!" started Gray. Natsu finishing with an, "AYE!"

Erza peered over at the rest of the guild and began her usual tirade, "I've heard you've all been causing trouble again… Honestly shape up will you? Cana! Your drinking too much again. Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you not to set the guild board on fire? And Grey for the last time PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES! Ugh… I'll take it easy on you today, you're all too much. Anyway I'm rather tired from my last mission so I will be in my room. I expect great things from all of you."

"She's one of the strongest in the guild." Mirajane whispered to Naruto.

Naruto watched Erza leave and settled on resting his head on the bar. "Mira-san about that drink…"

"Ah! Of course! Here you go!"

"Thanks Mira-san." He smiled.

Left to his own devices, Naruto pondered his situation. "Fairy Tail huh?" He mused. Taking a heavy swig of his bottle, he let loose a content sigh and a grin, "Maybe this won't be too bad."

**So there you have it e'rebody. Remember RxR and lemme know what you all think! Teriyaki out.**


End file.
